


Exploration and biology

by DemonessKneesocks



Series: Anatomy of a Myth [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Consentacles, F/M, Femdom, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonessKneesocks/pseuds/DemonessKneesocks
Summary: Alanna and Malik have been engaged for a while but there are some things the human man still can´t quite comprehend about his lover´s alien anatomy.





	Exploration and biology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpookyBearGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBearGhost/gifts).



> Malik and Alanna pertain to my other story, you can give it a read or just continue with the oneshot
> 
> A drawing I made of Alanna´s true form for further comprehension  
> http://demonesskneesocks.tumblr.com/post/163295961163/i-m-no-professional-artist-or-even-a-hobby-one

“This is weird.” 

“Says the guy with a hand inside a lady´s feeding mouth.”

There is a small ´squish´ sound followed by some curious murmurs, Malik is pretty much setting himself up to end with is head inside an almost literal lion´s mouth, almost because this mouth belongs to his fiancé.

“I still don´t get how you can swallow up a whole adult, there´s no room here for even half of it… I think. It looks like a horror movie void in here, lots of tentacles and teeth and I can´t tell where it ends.” There´s more squishing sounds and he is now up to his neck inside Alanna´s torso mouth. “Wouldn´t want to run into you on a dark alley at night, that´s for sure.”

The myth is now having to hold her feeding mouth wide open as to not accidentally hurt Malik with one of the sharp teeth lining it, one accidental cut can lead to blood and even a small amount can make her mouth unconsciously chomp on the curious man´s neck.

“My insides can reshape themselves to fit in large prey but it´s not perceived by what we call ´reality´. I can´t explain it very well, if you wanted the whole mechanics of my biology you´d have to talk with someone who studies it. Can we please wrap this up shortly, one would think a human would not be this comfortable with his head inside a predator´s mouth.”

“Just a few more seconds, please. It´s not every day your alien lover lets you take a close look at her true form.” The man doesn´t even take his head out of her feeding mouth to talk, his voice somewhat muffled.

Alanna is getting tired of having to keep her mouth open in such an uncomfortable position for that long without any breaks, an idea starts to form in her head and her smile goes unnoticed by the oblivious man prodding at her insides.

One of her feeding tentacles goes up to Malik´s face and bops him on the nose, causing him to lean back fasten than she would have expected. The sudden unbalance created by the shift brings both down onto the bed, the human landing on his back on the mattress with the myth having to put her arms on both sides of his head to stop her from hurting her lover by falling on top of him.

Malik if the first to break and laugh uncontrollably, the sound permeating the room. His fiancé snorts before joining in, falling to her elbows and letting the heat of the moment take over. It takes a few second for the laughter to die down and for them to look into each other’s eyes before another type of heat replaces the old one.

“Would you like to get more acquainted with my true form´s biology?” Alanna is the one to break the silence, if she could blush she´d be beet red when asking the question.

“Erm, how are we supposed to do this? Do I lift up your tentacles and there´s like a squid beat or…?” It´s easy to feel Malik´s apprehension at the thought of a squid-like beak near any part of him and Alanna is quick to put that thought to rest.

“Oh, sorry! I forgot to go back a bit on this form.” There´s a nervous laugh and Alanna averts her gaze to the side, her body starts to shift and human characteristics become more prominent.

The human now stares at a middle point between his myth lover´s forms. Her crown-like horns are smaller but there is no denying they´re still there, her face regained its human form, the skin retaining only the dark coloration and the eyes are still very much gold. A pair of breasts now hang from her torso, nipples barely distinguishable from the black skin tone. The feeding mouth is still there but it shifted in placement to accommodate the new addition, now running from the bottom of the right breast to the left side of hips. The wings are also no longer on her back, having retreated inside the body. Lastly Malik notes that there are actual legs beneath the decreased mass of tentacles, they´re human-like but with what look like claws at the end, just like in her hands, all back and indistinguishable from the rest of the body.

“Oh. I didn’t know you could do that. Can I…” Malik makes a slight gesturing motion towards her body with a questioning expression forming on his face.

“Go right ahead, you can feel me up.” Alanna´s face lights up and she laughs, although that does not seems to deter the human from exploring the new form.

Hands, along with curious eyes, waste no time in roaming her form, feeling the familiar texture of the skin, briefly settling on the myth´s face to pull her down for a passionate but short kiss, marveling at the beauty above him. Malik pulls her down to lay flush on top of his body and takes his time kissing her jaw, neck and collar bone, leaving a trail of hickeys along the way, though he notes, somewhat pouting, that it´s useless to expect to see any results, but that does not deter him from keeping the moans flowing from his lover´s mouth.

“Please bear an open mind, there´s something I´ve always wanted to try.”

“Go on, I´ll tell you if I get uncomfortable.”

Tentacles wrap loosely around his arms, wrists dragged away from her body and bound together above his head, and one stray acts as a blindfold, effectively blocking his vision and range of movement. Malik becomes acutely aware of how pliable and warm Alanna´s tentacles are, heat rushes through his entire body and settles deep in his core.

“I love how you´re already blushing and I haven´t even taken off your clothes yet.” A whispering voice accompanied by a warm breath remind him of the position they´re in, the clawed hands that are unbuttoning his shirt in the slowest, most teasing manner bring the heat to new heights and his hips start shifting to try and alleviate the pressure building up. “The whimpering is also a nice touch, do keep making that sound for me.”

With Malik´s shirt unbuttoned the tentacles drift downward and proceed to unbuckle his belt, his pants becoming loose enough to be slid down his hips without much effort. They´re not completely removed, Alanna holding them high enough just so they hide what´s beneath trying to break free, the friction making it rather prominent. Another stray takes the opportunity to outline the shape, more moans erupting forth from Malik´s mouth, signaling his desire and impatience. It makes the myth smile, knowing she has this kind of power over someone who is willing to bed her true form, and she cannot help but let her pride swell at that thought.

The tentacles abandon their position, leaving the one to continue its job, slowly coaxing lewder moans and whimpers by the second. Alanna seats up, settling on Malik´s lower hips and hooks her claws on the edge of the last pieces of fabric covering the form beneath her.

“Tell me what you want. Better yet, beg for it. I want to hear you say it.” Her lover sucks in a chocked breath while is brain takes a few seconds to process her request.  
“Mmmm I- ah, please I want you to… to…” The rest is nothing but a murmur, the sound dying just as it gets past his lips.

“What was that? I didn´t hear you.” The tentacle teasing Malik eases to a ghost of a touch and the man tries to buck his hips to regain the feeling without much success. “I want you to say it, loud and clear.”

“Please… PLEASE FUCK ME!”

The shout startles her a bit but it does not compare at the rush of heat that surges in her body, reaching to its depths and into her core, turning into pure unadulterated lust as it settles in.

Alanna´s pretty sure that she popped the button off his jeans (later being confirmed, accompanied by a promise of fixing them) but she pays no mind to it, the rush of hormones is too great for a mindless detail like that at the moment. All she knows is that the fire beneath their skin needs to be quenched and that they will enjoy every second of it.

As soon as he is exposed, with no more clothing on his person, Malik is assaulted with a tongue wrapping itself around him. Alanna had took his fascination with her feeding mouth and turned it on him. The slick and warm appendage wiggles and constricts periodically, making sure to get acquainted with every inch of his warm flesh. When it´s finally done it retreats slowly, making sure to press onto the most sensitive spots as a final goodbye. The saliva starts to cool and forms new sensations as the myth leans down to blow on it. The moans are easily extracted from Malik´s person, the need for release all consuming.

Alanna finally decides it´s time to fulfill completely their desires and positions herself above her lover, lowering just enough so her heat is barely touching him.

“Please, no more teasing.” There seems to be a chocked sob lodged in Malik´s throat and she pities him.

“Since you´ve behaved so well you deserve a reward. Hope you´re ready.”

The plunge comes with sudden sensation for both lovers, their moans in unison and loudly proclaiming their desire desperately trying to find its way out. They never stop, trying to match into a rhythm that is both frenzied and pleasurable.

Alanna braces herself on the bed and uses the opportunity to lay kissed along her lover´s face, catching his lips in a kiss matching their pace, leaving them only to give a bite to his neck, pain indistinguishable from pleasure at this point. The rush refuses to release even then, something missing from the final stretch to get to the finish line and she knows just what it might take.

A tentacle drifts in-between their joined bodies and experimentally touches where they meet, adding to the sensations, before starting to drift lower until it meets with a ring of flesh. Malik doesn´t complain, instead he seems to embrace the new sensations offered to him and edges his lover to proceed. They´d done this type of exploration before, but not like this. 

Receiving no sort of denial the appendage pokes and rubs continuously, trying to gently open up the path for it to go through, contrasting to the quick pace set by the lovers. When it finally manages to edge itself in it creates its own rhythm, slowly picking up the pace and going deeper as the passage gets accustomed the intrusion. The tentacle prodding at his insides seems to be what was missing and it pushes him over the edge, packing quite a punch that drives him to piston his hips upwards, dragging his lover into the same path.

By the time the momentum dies down both lover are spent, Alanna flops down onto the bed and unravels her tentacles from Malik´s form. She doesn´t bother to revert back to her human form, after all what was the point if her fiancé was comfortable enough to the point of letting himself be dommed by her true one?

By the time they recover to a somewhat conscious state of mind the lovers are too tired to move, the bed seems suddenly more comfortable than ever and the post-activity choice is to cuddle and rest. Alanna uses her tentacles to lazily move both into a spooning position, her fiancé's back against her chest and her arm thrown over his. Malik uses the opportunity to hug a pair of tentacles before they leave in order to use them as a makeshift pillow.

“We definitely need to repeat this in the future. Maybe in a week, because that’s how long I´m going to be sore. Who knew having a tentacle lover could be this good?”

“I´d say about half the internet.”


End file.
